


Petit imprévu

by MissCactus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était le grand jour. Aujourd'hui, Lili allait enfin sortir de son cocon et pouvoir vivre la vie qu'elle souhaitait avec la personne qu'elle aimait. Tout était prêt, la cérémonie était grandiose, sa robe magnifique et son frère plus qu'heureux pour elle. Mais alors, pourquoi les choses avaient-elle tourné ainsi, alors que tout semblait pourtant parfait ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petit imprévu

Des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent de la foule lorsque la jeune femme s'avança lentement, presque timidement dans l'allée. Elle releva doucement les yeux et laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua les regards envieux de certaines filles dans l'assemblée. Malgré sa nature douce et généreuse, elle n'aurait donné ce jour pour rien au monde, personne ne pouvait lui prendre _sa_ journée. Aujourd'hui ils étaient tous là pour elle, la petite fille presque invisible, timide et maladroite. Désormais, elle était une jeune femme prête à passer le cap, prêt à entamer une nouvelle vie.

Lili Zwingli allait aujourd'hui se marier.

Le dos droit, la démarche sûre, elle avançait vers son promis. Celui qui avait su l'approcher délicatement, celui qui l'avait décroché de son frère, celui avec qui elle allait désormais passer le restant de sa vie. Aux premiers abords, elle ne lui avait pas prêté grande attention. Pas qu'elle l'avait ignoré, mais elle ne pensait pas avoir pu s'être rapprochée autant de cet homme. Avant d'arriver jusqu'à lui, elle balaya rapidement la foule d'un dernier regard, tombant sur son frère et sa femme à qui elle envoya un sourire timide.

De son côté, Vash était heureux. Oui, c'était le mot. Aujourd'hui, sa petite sœur allait se marier, elle allait pouvoir voler de ses propres ailes. Il faut bien avouer qu'au tout début il était loin d'approuver ce mariage, surtout au vu du fiancé, mais il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre que cette fois-ci, Lili était décidée. Petit à petit, il avait appris à connaître cet homme, à se rappeler des bons et des mauvais moments avec lui, à le pardonner. Il s'était fait une raison après ces semaines de discussion, sa sœur avait choisi le bon.

Une légère pression sur sa main le fit revenir sur terre. Tournant légèrement la tête à sa droite, il sourit au regard tendre que lui adressait sa femme. Le blond lui caressa ses cheveux bruns et lui embrassa le front.

« Je te promets un avenir grandiose, Elisaveta. »

Elle lui offrit juste un petit sourire qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son ventre rebondit.

Lili, de son côté, était arrivée à destination, des rougeurs désormais présentes sur ses joues. Elle n'écouta que moyennement le discours récité par le maire, préférant se perdre dans la contemplation de son – très bientôt – mari. Soupirant de bonheur, elle entendit la partie du discours qu'elle préférait.

« Monsieur Roderich Edelstein, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Lili Zwingli ici présente, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux. » Répondit-il, sans une once d'hésitation tout en mettant l'anneau au doigt de se femme.

« Mademoiselle Lili Zwingli, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Monsieur Roderich Edelstein ici présent, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux. » Répondit-elle sûre d'elle tout en mettant l'anneau au doigt de son mari.

« Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. » Déclara le maire. « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Roderich.

Ce dernier prit le visage rouge de la blonde dans ses mains et se pencha doucement vers elle dans le but effectivement de l'embrasser, ignorant le tonnerre d'applaudissement derrière eux. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes, Lili préférant se laisser faire pour qu'il mène la danse, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire si souvent.

Alors qu'elle allait enfin avoir ce qu'elle désirait, elle se sentit chuter et tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Elle releva des yeux incertains vers le brun qui la regardait comme s'il était terrifié.

« R-Roderich ? » Son murmure sembla résonner dans toute la pièce tant le silence était lourd.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda-t-il, le regard tourné vers Vash qui le regardait avec incompréhension. Lili ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se tournait subitement vers son frère, pourquoi il ne la regardait pas à elle, sa femme.

Vash ne sut pas répondre à sa question, abasourdi par le fait qu'il venait de voir un de ses plus anciens amis repousser sa sœur comme s'il était dégoûté d'elle. Non, le pire était bien qu'il venait de le faire après avoir échangé leurs vœux de mariage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort, semblant irrité par la situation. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce plusieurs fois. Personne ne comprenait, ils étaient abasourdis par sa réaction.

« Mais enfin, Roderich, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! » Le susnommé se retourna vers la voix et vit, avec incompréhension, sa meilleure amie, Elisaveta Herdevary, debout le foudroyant du regard. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son ventre gonflé, comme si…

« Tu es enceint ?! » S'exclama-t-il. Aussitôt cette phrase prononcée, des murmures inquiets s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Elisaveta sembla décontenancée par ces paroles, au point qu'elle mit quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

« Mais… Roderich… ça fait six mois que je… » Elle se rassit rapidement et Vash entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Le brun était perdu. Complètement. C'était à peine s'il avait adressé la parole à Lili durant sa vie, quelle était la raison de ce mariage ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui aurait-il demandé sa main. Il serra ses poings, s'obligeant à rester calme alors qu'au fond, la panique semblait peu à peu prendre le contrôle de son être. Il lança un regard à Lili toujours à terre, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et n'osait plus le regarder. Toute cette mascarade devait prendre fin, il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser ou il ne savait quoi.

Roderich commença à avancer lentement lorsqu'il perdit l'équilibre. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le choc avec le sol, mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Il se sentait tomber encore et encore, sans fin. Peur. Oui, pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie, il pouvait facilement assurer qu'il avait peur. Ah, si Gilbert l'apprenait il se moquerait bien de lui pendant un long moment ! Mais pour l'instant, il ne cessait de tomber dans le noir complet. Il voulait s'arrêter, se raccrocher à quelque chose, mais malgré ses battements de main dans le vide, il ne trouvait aucun objet autour de lui. Et sa chute qui continuait… Encore et toujours.

Soudainement, il sentit une main agripper son bras. Sursautant, il se raccrocha à elle, cherchant vainement un point d'appui alors que sa chute ne cessait pas, au contraire. Cette main le secouait, elle le griffait et le pinçait. Elle lui faisait bien mal, il lui aurait bien dit sa façon de penser lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Mais… Ne les avait-il pas déjà ouverts… ?

« RODERICH ! »

Il tourna la tête en direction de la voix pour croiser un regard vert furieux. Ce regard… Il le connaissait… Mais tout à l'heure…

Il s'assit, réalisant qu'il était dans son lit, à côté de la personne qu'il aimait. Un rêve… Tout était donc un stupide rêve ? Il se passa une main tremblante sur son visage en sueur alors qu'il respirait fébrilement. Dieu, il l'avait trouvé tellement réel… Et sa main sur son bras…

« Tu as fini ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de bouger et de gémir depuis un moment. » Roderich se retourna vers la personne à ses côtés.

« Vash… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Le susnommé leva un sourcil.

« Oui ? » Demanda le blond, commençant sincèrement à s'inquiéter pour son amant. Son inquiétude augmenta d'un bon cran lorsque le brun le prit brusquement dans ses bras, plongeant sa tête dans son cou.

« Promets-moi, promets-le moi. » Commença-t-il à marmonner inlassablement. Il eut tout d'abord du mal à comprendre mais, en mettant sa gêne de côté et en tendant l'oreille, il comprit ce que son conjoint racontait. Il hésita quelque peu mais finit par poser doucement ses mains sur son dos, puis le caressa lentement de haut en bas. Vash avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il savait bien qu'il fallait que Roderich se remette avant qu'il puisse le questionner.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, s'enlaçant. Le plus grand avait arrêté son flot continuel de paroles, se laissant aller dans les bras de son amant. Ce dernier, en passant, commençait à se rendormir, continuant à caresser machinalement le dos de l'autre. Roderich soupira doucement avant de s'écarter des bras rassurant de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il replaça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Promets-moi de ne pas laisser ta sœur se marier avec moi. » Dès qu'il vit le visage du plus petit se décomposer, il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser ces mots sortir. Maintenant il était parti pour de longues explications pour éviter de se faire secouer dans tous les sens par son amant, et ce durant des heures…


End file.
